projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian federal election, 2067
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Lewis Terrys | Reagen Queanbeyan | Margaret Strong |- ! align="left"|Party | United | Conservative | Liberal |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 12 November 2066 | 30 January 2059 | 27 January 2059 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Roland, WC | Redleaf, AD | Longshan, KT |- ! align="left"|Last election | 42 seats, 26.98% | 59 seats, 38.49% | 25 seats, 17.25% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 53 | 49 | 31 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 11 | 10 | 6 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 4,635,858 | 4,187,481 | 2,581,449 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 35.36% | 31.94% | 19.69% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 8.38% | 7.55% | 2.44% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | | | | |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Peter Hen-Ji | Kimberley Trinh | Zhu Zhengrong |- ! align="left"|Party | Reform | Mojang | Greens |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 13 November 2064 | 16 December 2062 | 11 September 2064 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Wentworth, BCT | Penshurst, BE | St James, BE |- ! align="left"|Last election | 12 seats, 7.56% | 9 seats, 5.01% | 3 seats, 1.30% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 8 | 5 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 4 | 1 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 586,037 | 365,782 | 293,674 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.47% | 2.79% | 2.24% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 3.09% | 2.22% | 0.94% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Craftian House of Representatives after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (84):' }| } | }} United (53) }| } | }} Liberal (31) Opposition (66): }| } | }} Conservative (49) }| } | }} Reform (8) }| } | }} Mojang (5) }| } | }} Greens (4) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | colspan="4" align="center"| |- | colspan="4" align="center"|Electorate map after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Prime Minister before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Prime Minister' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Reagen Queanbeyan Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Lewis Terrys United |} A federal election was held on Saturday, 3 September 2067 to elect the members of the 28th Parliament of Craftia. The incumbent first-term centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Prime Minister Reagen Queanbeyan, was defeated by the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Lewis Terrys, who formed a coalition government with the Liberal Party of Craftia. Results National results } | align="left"| National United Party | align="right"|4,635,858 | align="right"|35.36 | | align="right"| 8.38 | align="right"|45 | align="right"|8 | align="right"|53 | align="right"| 11 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|4,187,481 | align="right"|31.94 | | align="right"| 7.55 | align="right"|40 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|49 | align="right"| 10 |- | | align="left"| Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|2,581,449 | align="right"|19.69 | | align="right"| 2.44 | align="right"|9 | align="right"|22 | align="right"|31 | align="right"| 6 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|586,037 | align="right"|4.47 | | align="right"| 2.09 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|8 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"| Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|365,782 | align="right"|2.79 | | align="right"| 2.22 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|5 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"| Craftian Greens | align="right"|293,674 | align="right"|2.24 | | align="right"| 0.94 | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="10"| |- | | align="left"|Republican Party of Craftia | align="right"|167,814 | align="right"|1.28 | | align="right"| 0.52 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|140,282 | align="right"|1.07 | | align="right"| 0.45 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Bounitch United Party | align="right"|49,820 | align="right"|0.38 | | align="right"| 0.38 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Socialist Party of Craftia | align="right"|23,599 | align="right"|0.18 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity Alliance | align="right"|19,666 | align="right"|0.15 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Rise Up Craftia | align="right"|17,044 | align="right"|0.13 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Progressive Party | align="right"|13,110 | align="right"|0.10 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|31,465 | align="right"|0.24 | | align="right"| | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|13,110,459 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|100 ! align="right"|50 ! align="right"|150 | |} }} }} Opinion polling Several research and polling firms conduct polls in relation to voting intentions in the lead-up to the next election. Some of the firms also ask voters whether they are satisfied or dissatisfied with the performance of the leaders of the three main parties, as well as who would be the best Prime Minister. Graphical summary